


Promises Made

by silasfinch



Series: A Sunrise More [3]
Category: The Priory of the Orange Tree - Samantha Shannon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Light Angst, Married Life, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Sabran Berethnet recollections on her marriage to the companion of her heart.Loving Ead and gaining strength from that bond."Do you have an abiding interest in territorial land disputes and the distributions of taxes for the sanctuaries for magical creatures and inherence? Ead asks with a knowing smile."I have an abiding interest in spending time in the same geographical location as my consort. Those people will demand more of your time than the standard negotiation." I say flatly keeping my reasonable and soft.
Relationships: Sabran Berethnet/Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra
Series: A Sunrise More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely sure of the terminology for unions so tried to stay consistent with the book.  
> Still dyslexic please be gentle with feedback.

Everything is different. 

My impulsive decision to accept Ead's love-knot token is a formality more than anything of substance. Who I choose to take to bed and build a life with is no longer the concern of the court. Therefore any unions are mostly a private matter; the Night Hawk will have an opinion but few else. Previous queens of Inys fade into relative obscurity left to the long line of portraits. I don't have Glorian to continue my mannerism and quirks. Unlike my first marriage, there are no ramifications to consider beyond our happiness. 

There will be a ceremony and celebration in Inys for our friends and loyal retainers. The Beck siblings and our honorary nieces and nephews will be heartsick if they don't receive invitations. Meg will insist on being Ead's giver even though this will not be a conventional high born marriage. I ask that we exchange vows privately in front of a willing Scantarian. Our relationship with the Saint and organised religion is ambivalent at best. Roslain will handle the legal matters in due cause. I will continue the world to restore the honour to Princess Cleolind and other figures who should hear prayers for happy futures. 

"Are you satisfied now that our souls are one for all eternity, Sabran, promises made and kept?

We are walking together in the garden that Ead and our servants lovingly tend each morning. The matching Love Knott is an unfamiliar but comforting weight. Ead assures me there is no magic in the jewel she gave me, but it feels warm against my perpetually cold hands. 

"I didn't need any witness to tell me that you are mine Ead. The formal acknowledgement in the customs of my youth is satisfying. I cannot say my mother or retinue would have approved or disapproved, but I feel a sense of peace with the gesture. 

"Approve of you marrying a penniless, heretical witch with no dress sense, I think not. You look mighty fine wearing that token." Ead teases. 

I pull her to stop understanding the joke but wanting to get the point across regardless. We were not going to start of this union with Ead making constant references to our unequal status. I am no longer Queen high above her subjects, and Ead is no founding without status or claim. We are equals in every conceivable way both legally and otherwise. 

"I am privileged to bind to you for the rest of our lives, Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra. I will not hear any more talk about who we are or were in the past. Your capacity to love me and bring light to the darkness is all the qualification I seek." My words carry all the authority of a former ruler. 

"As your majesty wishes. No duty can bring me greater joy than safeguarding your happiness and good fortune." Ead replies with uncharacteristic solemnity. 

Ead kisses me than a gesture than is equal parts gentle and passionate. There is nobody there to see or comment, and she unbinds my hair from its intricate style. Fittingly the Lovejay trill in the twilight and witness our embrace. As always Ead's heat warms my bones and chases away any doubts or insecurities. Her firm, calloused fingers, trace the outline of my face as if she is trying to memorise every feature. I do not protest as she starts to unfasten the clasp of my dress expertly. For all her protests, Ead was a talented Lady of Bed Chamber in many ways. Igrain Crest and the more conservative elements of the court would have shrivelled in horror at such a display. The thought of this minor rebellion makes the action all the more enjoyable. 

**I. Stronger**

"We didn't need to do that extra mile."

Ead is teasing me for my stubbornness, but her hands remain gentle and tender as she bathes and wipes the blisters. She will always be a warrior, bodyguard and mage but at her heart, Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra is a devoted companion and caretaker. Chassar moulded her into a guardian of the Priory, but she is happy with a simple life with me in her care. 

"We run this house together Ead; I am not going to wilt at the first sign of physical strain, at least not anymore. Your training has seen to that."

The truth is, for most of my adult life, the fitness of my body was not a concern. Sabran The Magnificant was known as the reclusive queen, and people treated me as such. Burning with fever under Igraine whims and the dragons attack only complicate things further. During the final years of my reign, I was more social but not more active. Ead was horrified at such neglect and began coaxing my confidence and stamina. 

"You are doing so well, but there is no need to gallop across the fields. Loth will need to come up with a better nickname for you, Sabran is Princess Snow no longer." Ead proclaims proudly. 

I relish the casual touches and grasping of my hands (which are significant). If I have my way, I will never hide my feelings for this woman ever again. Meg will argue that my success in doing so was questionable in any event. 

"Walking with you and discussing the seasons, household budgets and alike is the best part of the day. I promise my body is better for every league or trail ride."

Ead leans up and kisses me soundly on the lips, not minding that she is kneeling on hard floorboards. I am dirty and sweaty from the long walk, but there is no need to make myself my presentable. 

**II. Serenity**

"You make me so happy."

Ead smiles, sleepily at the words, not bothering to open her eyes. Our small household doesn't follow the dictates of the festival calendar — the role of a Queen and Diplomat means and an endless line of formal ceremonies and receptions. Its a relief to hide away and ignore the call of High Winter, beyond using it as an excuse to sleep until mid-morning. 

"That's a relief because I feel the same way; I did not think happiness like this was possible for a servant of the Priory. Thank you for proving me wrong."

I expect to curl back down and full asleep. Having Ead as my constant companion at night is helping with my night terrors, but I still rarely sleep entirely peaceful. Ead surprises me by reaches under the pillow and presenting me with a neatly wrapped gift. She delights in spoiling me with little sentimental things to celebrate our time together or any conceivable festival in any realm, most of the offerings unerringly practica; but I still treasure them. 

"Oh Ead," I whisper when the wrapping is off. 

On thick, expensive parchment, there is a perfect likeness of my first companion. His features are accurate, right down to the faint laughter lines. What provokes such emotion is how this artist manages to capture the essence of the man, his nobleness, his strength and courage. My memories couldn't produce a better replica. I reach out to trace the line of his cheek. 

"His sisters were all too willing to help me with the project. The artist is an old friend — an unusual courting gift from a second companion, but you have so few keepsakes. I am only sorry your daughter did not live long enough for a likeness to be drawn." Ead whispers in the dark. 

"My heart knows her song as it does yours. Thank you, Ead."

**III. Secure**

"Give my greetings to Lady Ead." 

One of the things that change with our union is that we become a formal household in the eyes of all our neighbours. Long ago, we agreed that we wouldn't isolate ourselves from the local people. I still tend to panic in unfamiliar environments, but things are improving. Ead's simple Love Knot ring gives me a sense of security and safety. 

"I will and thank you for filling the order so quickly." 

"It is a pleasure, Lady. My youngest daughter breathes much easier with the draft that she brought to us. Enjoy the celebration." 

Ead has no real use for birthdays or festivities in truth she doesn't know when or where she was born. Chasser was always vague about the details. I insist on making a fuss at every opportunity. She deserves acknowledgement in every way. 

Unfortunately, neither of us have the talent for baking or many domestic tasks. The townsfolk are willing suppliers and trading partners. This community is far from my previous life, but I still find these people comforting. 

"You don't need to go through such an expense for me, Sabran, especially out of season. 

I struggle not to start as Ead materialises beside me. She is no longer a woman in disguise, but some habits and ability last a lifetime. Ead quickly removes the packages from my hand and escorts me along the footpath. As always, her body is warm against the chill, and I find comfort in this subconscious protection. 

"I can purchase you a cake for whatever season, my Ead. There is no point in arguing with me. Mr Linds made your favourite with the almond flakes and chocolate."

I feel safe outside in the street with the venders and market stalls all around us because Ead is with me. In this town, I am known most simply as her companion. Inys may be the centre of my world, but I not known in every corner of the world. My likeness isn't in every artist studio or on coins. The fearsome reputation of my House and the Nameless One isn't such a heavy burden this far South. 

"Then, I shall enjoy his creation," Ead promises faithfully. 

I kiss her cheek in appreciation because nothing is stoping me. 

**IV. Safe**

**"NO!"**

The scream of absolute despair is a familiar sound in the night. My night terrors are getting better, but they don't leave me entirely. Sweat soaks the sheets and my sleepwear. Broken images of the Witch of Inysca and Glorian's death feel far too real. Ead of my dreams is pale with black lips again. My body is at once cold and far too hot. There would be no energy in threshing limbs even if I wanted to flee. Unlike most of my worst night terrors, I wake with somebody beside me who isn't afraid to interfere. The ladies in waiting would always whisper and creep around her. 

"Sabran I am here, and you are safe, wake up now."

Ead's strong hands and voice wrench me from the nightmare, and I cling to her with a vice-like grip. My companion is frugal by nature, but there are a few comforts she insists on for me. The room is ablaze with light from expensive candles and a soft Bodmin cloth is wiping at sweat and tears. A ridiculous luxury for such a task but Ead insists that my skin deserves tendering. 

"Oh Ead, why does she still frighten me so?"

I cling to my companion and slowly breathing becomes more natural without the pressure on my chest. Ead strokes my hair and whispers words of reassurance. This ritual is a familiar routine, but it hasn't struck this bad for a while. 

"Because you have spent half your life in danger in one form or another with pressure few comforts. It will take many more years of peace to lessen her hold on your soul, Sabran."

"Don't leave." I plead when I feel Ead pull away. 

"I won't be a moment."

True to her word Ead returns before I can start to miss the comfort. In her hands, there is a platter of sweet treats. There is everything from light cakes to fresh fruit. Ead moves back to bed and offers the selections by hand. The actions remind me of Roslain in the early days of my illness, but her care brings me comfort anyway. 

**V. Silly**

"Catch me."

Ead makes the declaration with laughter in her voice. She swims away from me without much effort. Ead will win any physical contest between us, but the game is fun. A day at the beach at the height of summer is lovely. I haven't felt this carefree in years since Loth, Meg and I were children without so many responsibilities. 

"What is my reward if I succeed in catching you, Lady Nurtha?"

Ead enjoys developing sneaky ways for me to continue gaining strength and condition. The winter months hit my lungs and circulation hard, so we are taking full advantage of the long summer. My companion frets over every cold and infection. However, I feel that I am getting stronger with every season, more due to her influence than the visiting doctors. 

"Why you can claim me of course," Ead calls out from the other side. 

"What use is such a prize if I can already claim you?" I challenge 

Ead laughs as she treads water just outside my comfortable swimming distance. She looks beautiful in the sunlight with laughter dancing in her eyes. By conventional and court standards, my companion is no particular beauty. It serves the Sisters of the Priory to remain nondescript. In my eyes, she is irreplaceable and remarkable in every way. 

"By claim I mean we can do whatever you please for the rest of the afternoon. I'll even stand while you press far too many dresses on me or anything else." Ead offers happily. 

I can think of far greater uses for my victory than selecting clothes. 

**VI. Sensation**

"What are you thinking about, Sabran?"

Ead knows me too well to let the slight tensing of my muscles place without comment. We are in the middle of shedding our clothes between kisses. However, my love will never let me get caught in my thoughts and dark times. At first, this level of intimacy was disconcerting for me; somebody so use to hiding every thought and reaction. 

"I came so close to never feeling any of this," I whisper against her neck.

Physical compatibility was the last thing on anyone's mind when considering a royal union. My ambivalence to physical contact and lovemaking didn't rate a mention. I suspect Igraine was acutely aware of this defect and was planning to use it against me. A disinterest in marriage or romance is what fueled the Night Hawk to exile Loth. 

"I was empty of desire for most of my life. Even when Meg and Kate were swooning over handsome new courtiers, I felt nothing when Lieevelyn was at his most tender and patient with me. It's one of the reasons I demanded so much from Roos, to help me avoid such fragilities and demands of intimacy and childbed that were beyond me. Perhaps, my attentions were miscast until you swept into the court. I might not be a broken and barren in soul afterall." I speculate thoughtfully. 

Ead bends down and kisses me, fiercely her lips trembling with the effort to suppress emotion. It pains her to hear any references to the time when she wasn't able to offer protection from the dark. 

"Oh, Sabran. You are no more broken or defective than you are dark mage incarnation of Kalyba. It is little wonder you struggle to understand and accept desire with so many demands are pressure on you from such a young age. Your holy parents hardly gave you an ideal example nor did the matrimonial games of court." Ead whispers gently pausing to press intermittent kisses down my jaw. 

"You make me whole."

I have no problems feeling the flames of desire now as I tangle our limbs together and reach to claim any part of her sensitive flesh that I can claim. There is still a thrill in knowing that Meg won't need to run interference and nobody will interrupt this time together. I long for her as fiercely as I did that first desperate time in the chamber. 

"No Sabran. You are the bravest person I know, and you sewed yourself together with more steel and grit than any knight or hero of legend. The only credit I can take is for making the journey a little easier and shaking the foundations of your theological belief system."

"Your tone is too grave, and you are wearing far too many clothes, my love. I have other uses for your wit and agile mind at present." I insist on something close to a growl. 

With minimal protest, Ead obliges and shreds her clothes before claiming my body with hunger and determination. Whatever she says the strength of my reaction to this woman is still a revelation. My body arches as she reaches my chest, her teeth sharp but gentle. It's a good thing I learn to dress independently given the marks that frequently litter intimate areas. Ead has a particular fondness for the neck and thighs, which is challenging to explain to others. 

"Stop teasing me Ead."

"We have all the time in the world, my love. There is no need to rush things, and I am prooving the point that there is _nothing_ wrong with your responses."

"It is not wise to torment your companion in such a way Ead, did the years at court not teach you anything?" I hiss in fustration. 

"I was never an apt pupil, but I will concede to my lady's wishes." 

*** 

"You are well mated with that one."

I am still adjusting to the openness of the Ichneumon. For mythical beasts who were the domain of history books, these noble creatures aren't shy about offering opinions. The small group that visit us periodically have a profound reference for Ead and her role with the Nameless One. Today they are here to introduce me to a new club. Typically they do not live communally but moderns times require adjustments. Dragons and other creatures of the East are learning to live in better harmony with humans. 

One of the many benefits of prolonged peace is access to greater knowledge about real magic and magics, not the hysteria that dominated the West for far too long. All nations are better for the insights from plague protections to political advantage. 

Ead is doing the rounds admiring the new cub and greeting old friends. There is plenty of news from the Priory and court. Ichneumon has a more extensive territory with the peace treaties and a more tolerant sisterhood of mages. In this situation, Ead is the leader who they all flock to see. My presence is secondary to the hero and her deeds. 

Aralaq is an elder leader now, and we have a firm friendship that only grows with each passing visit or message. He teases me about being Ead's second favourite caretaking responsibility after him at the Priory. 

"Yes, I believe we are. Ead and our lives together make me profoundly happy." 

"Anyone with any sense can see that, Lady. You summoned all the powers of the Queendom to keep her well, and she circled the globe to return to you." Aralaq huffs with a laugh. 

"The songs and bard tales give the circumstances more grandeur than reality. All I remember is terror and longing." 

"I am witness to the events, and there was plenty of heroism to go around and love."

"Who knew you have such a tender heart, Noble Sir Aralaq?" I tease gently. 

"Now that the Worms and traitors don't invest the world, there is time to consider more pleasant things."

He huffs and gets up to pace around our garden area. A part of me is still the young girl that swoons at the idea of being friends with a mythical creature of legend. I am a woman who is in love with a former Pioresss of the Orange Tree, so mine is an extraordinary life. 

In a previous life, I wouldn't dream of answering a question so openly. Roslin would challenge anybody who dared to invade my privacy in such away. Those days of my remote Queendom are gone. Part of the reason I graine gained such power was my tendency to isolate myself from other people. After mother died and father left, there was no reason for me to appear in public. 

"Would you consider fostering one of the young ones at your home? Experience with humans will be advantageous in this current world. There are few people better qualified to bring some discipline to an unruly pup."

"We would be honoured to be your allies in this way."

Sabran doesn't need to confer with Ead on the matter. Her companion will relish the challenge and opportunity to spend time with beloved companions. Such an addition to this household will do nothing to quell the rumours that still swirl about two of the most powerful woman in the world. However, such speculation is worth seeing Ead so happy and satisfied. 

"Our house has become something of a haven for young ones of late, though you will have to advise us on the dietary requirements and hunting. Mary, our cook, is a wonder but she will have her limits. 

I watch Ead cradle the newest Ichneumon laughing as he bats ineffectually at her hair. During my imprisonment and the threat of forced abduction thoughts of Ead was one of my few comforts. A life like this is not something I could have imagined or hoped for, even when I lead Ead boldly in the first Candle Dance. This foundation is more than I could ever hope for at makes all the sacrifices and pain worthwhile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More moments and reunion or two. 
> 
> "Do you have an abiding interest in territorial land disputes and the distributions of taxes for the sanctuaries for magical creatures and inherence? Ead asks with a knowing smile. 
> 
> "I have an abiding interest in spending time in the same geographical location as my consort. Those people will demand more of your time than the standard negotiation." I say flatly keeping my reasonable and soft.

"I do not sleep because I am not only afraid of the monsters at my door, but also of the monsters my own mind can conjure. The ones that live within." 

― Samantha Shannon, The Priory of the Orange Tree

Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra is still a mystery to me. 

I am much more of a cynic than a romantic, and the union of my parents, whoever my father is in blood, did nothing but reinforce this view. My aspirations for a consort were met and exceeded with Lieevelyn even if our time was so brief. Still, love matches were not a motivating factor for the Queen's Tower in all the centuries right back to our first ancestor and the manipulative witch twisted by vengeance. Still, I lost my heart to Ed sometime after her first challenge in the castle gardens with the Love Jays song. Loving Ead for so many years does not automatically equate to me knowing the woman who shares my bed. One of our biggest challenges is learning about each other without the pressure of palace intrigue as our constant shadow. 

"I am coming with you."

Ead doesn't have an immediate response to my declaration. She continues to back her saddlebags with a week's worth of previsions. As is her habit, my consort does not pack any luxuries or comforts. We have the funds to afford decent meats and preserves, but Ead believes in having emergency supplies to last several decades. We have people to run our accounts for us, but Ead does the ledger herself every month and knows the costings down to the linen supplies. She is fiercely protective of this world we have built together and will ward off everything from draught to unwary dragon fledgelings. 

Ead is one of the few people who will challenge me openly, according to Loth, she bent the foundations of the universe to her will when we were apart. Our life together is a collection of the arguments and resolutions of two stubborn people learning to give and take. Lady Margret rarely has to interfere now that we have a few years of cohabitation to our name. There is a certain weight that comes from the formal love knot token. Ead knows that there are certain times when I won't yield.

"Do you have an abiding interest in territorial land disputes and the distributions of taxes for the sanctuaries for magical creatures and inherence? Ead asks with a knowing smile. 

"I have an abiding interest in spending time in the same geographical location as my consort. Those people will demand more of your time than the standard negotiation." I say flatly keeping my reasonable and soft. 

We have something of a gentle standoff Ead smiles and me without commenting before gesturing towards the second set of supplies in the corner. Somewhere during the night one of our household workers put together provisions for me, right down to an extra pair of walking boots from the cobbler who was in town last market day. I chuckle lightly before joining my consort to count what we will need for a week-long journey. There is still such a simple pleasure in taking responsibility for things that others consider _both_ beyond and beneath me. Igrain Crest isn't the only person to treat me as a motherless orphan ripe for manipulation. 

These small victories are evidence of our growth, together and as individuals. 

***

My darling Ead is quite the conversationalist when the chance presents itself. 

We are riding to the nearest big settlement, and it is several days away. Ead is going at a slower pace to accommodate my improving but still new horsemanship skills. Strictly speaking, my consort has two or three guards following us, but they keep a respectful distance, and I don't find their movements intrusive. Our new life far from my former Queendom provides more freedom than I could ever dare hope for in this lifetimes. While my relationship with my processors is tenuous at best, I find myself thinking of Sabran VII and her lady love. 

"We should make more trips out like this; I think the continuous fresh air agrees with your strengthening system. I promise I won't need to be playing statecraft and mediator all the time. The new prioress is an insular sort and prefers to rebuild from within, while I can understand the logic, we are not her replacement by proxy. "Ead sounds genuinely apologetic as she smiles at me. 

Ead is delightfully thoughtful and considerate of my time and feelings. She doesn't seem to understand that the burdens of such things no longer way heavily on me. Marriage to somebody that the world considers wise and true comes with responsibilities. I cannot hide Ead away as my treasure to kept like an exotic bird. Much like the estates, owners have a duty, the people and the surrounding lands. The heirs to Goldenbirch are the perfect example of striking this balance between family and commitment. Igraine Crest was an extreme version of one duty becomes toxic. I was in danger of such a fate until Ead redefined my sense of love and desire. 

"I am still contending with the novelty of going into these rooms and not being the centre of attention. The identity of being simply Lady Ead's consort is no burden. "I reassure her with a smile. 

"Still, it would be lovely to explore our new lands in relative safety. I have travelled the world more than once and no more than experienced bards. However, I cannot claim to know many of the simple wonders that are coming back now that the threat of cures and hostile dragons are no more." Ead sounds deeply nostalgic for a moment. 

"Let us plan a trip in the height of the summer months, make the time easier on the guards who you will insist should accompany us. Perhaps Meg and Lintley younger two can forgo for the season. Rumour has it they are driving their tutors and members of the new court quite mad with questions and curiosity."

"Somehow I do not think spending time with either of us will cure them of that particular notions, not when Aralaq's descents underfoot. However, I will write to Meg when we return. She and Lintley are hopeful of a love match for their eldest that is politically advantageous; statecraft will be occupying much of her time."

***

Ead carries more magic than she claims and is not entirely beholden to that strange orange tree in a distant land. 

Despite her attempts at explaining the phenomena to me throughout the years, I will never fully understand the workings of the Red Sisters and their role in prophecy. In part, the fault lies with my extensive but limited education. The long line of Inys Queens was born with a specific and lifelong purpose with far greater emphasis on the Virtutes Council than the workings of magic. The fear of my ultimate ancestor The Witch will never fade entirely, but my stance towards magic had softened, especially when it brought my Ead back to me so many times. 

"Ead, where are you?" I mutter the question without true irritation. 

The bedsheets beside me are still warm, so my companion cannot have gone far in this small roadside inn. I suspect she wouldn't have stopped but to save me the indignity of needing to rest. Despite our advancing years, Ead has the constitution of a warhorse and frequently rides for days on end. In many ways, my presence here will be a hindrance, but Ead will never complain and seems to enjoy our time together. In our different ways, we both fear the shadow of abandonment. She won't be far, Ead hasn't broken the lifetime habit of rising with the sun and letting me sleep. 

"There is no need to put up with a cough like that forever, a take this medicine a few times a day; there will be improvements before the next full moon." Ead's soft voice still manages to carry from the main parlour. I smile as I approach the doorway. It seems Ead has found another problem to solve on her travels. While she scoffs and complains bitterly about the title hero or saviour, she works hard to alleviate suffering. 

"I am old, child. There is no need to waste your fancy potions on me. My bones and chest aches every season, even without the fires and storms." a soft, weak voice protests. 

I pause before announcing myself. The smallfolk in our new home and the surrounding regions have an inconsistent relationship to the notion 'magic' and in particular when it comes to healing ailments. Ead and some of the sisters claim that rudimentary herbs and common sense are the only magic behind most cures, but the shadow and the darkness of the Nameless One still linger in the memory. 

"Age shouldn't prevent care or skill when I am here to offer both free of charge. There is nothing but herbs in the mixture, have your midwife check if you wish. I have seen this cough before and you need relief." Ead insists gently but firmly. 

"You have finer clothing than any Hedge witch I have ever seen around this part. Why are you not selling such things in the courts where the price could be without limit?" Ead's patient asks between rasps. 

"There are many different ways to inhabit this thing that most people call magic, especially now that there is peace between magical nations. I was strongest in my youth, as many can claim, but there are still a few useful skills. I will leave the recipes with your grandsons. There is nothing special in what I'm doing."

The throbbing heat in the love knot on my finger speaks to the harness lie in Ead's words. There are countless villages and towns where Ead offers her advice and wisdom with no hope of payment or reputation. I am the only constant witness. 

***

Ead is peculiar and factitious about strange details, and I am learning her quirks. 

There aren't too many secrets between us now, but I am not naive enough to think that Ead doesn't still carry heavy burdens. Both of us are the products of manipulation and duty from birth. While I have the pressure of centuries of Sabrans and other queens, Ead has the force of founding with no roots and an awesome magical gift. Survival was the ultimate goal for both of us, but the methods we took to get there were vastly different. 

Some many deeds and decisions will remain without record in The Library of the Orange Tree. There are days when Ead retreats into herself, and no amount of coaxing can bring her out. As somebody prone to the blackest moods I am in no position to judge. Sometimes I miss the easy presence of Loch or even Aralaq who can make her laugh like nobody else. However, our union must stand the trials alone we did far too much of our early courting in the public eye with people having too many opinions on the matter, few were as kind or understanding as Margret and her lord.

What weighs heavily on you, My Ead."

We are stopping for a midday meal. Ead could and routinely does make this journey in a far less time, but she sees no reason to rush either the young horses or my beginner level horsemanship. There is a considerable difference between the infrequent riders of noblewomen in Inys and the practical riding that our new household demands. My stubborn queen's pride means I won't complain about the exhibition, but I am grateful for her thoughtfulness. The light meal of fish and fruit smells wonderful, but Ead remains distant. 

"The mantel of the Red Sisters and our actions weigh heavy still. There were so many forks in the road, some for better and many for worse. Few can claim the happiness that we found together in the end; sometimes the ghosts linger like the phantom of that orange rot poison." Ead offers me a wane smile that doesn't reach her eyes. 

I sink to log beside her being careful to keep a respectful distance between us. Neither of us is naturally tactile, though our union is one of considerable physical affection. There are times when both of us need to retreat into our more solitary natures to find a sense of balance. I am not new to the duties of a consort, but the concept of one with depth and emotional intimacy is still a daunting novelty. My first experience was a union of friendship, safer than the passion that defines my every moment with Ead. 

"If you would let the bards and historians write about your exploits, you would know noble your reputation is amongst the people. We can all claim far too many mistakes in the years of desperation and isolation. The Red Sisters and your time as a leader are not alone in these thoughts, Ead." I whisper earnestly. 

"I travelled the far corners of the hostile lands for the vague hope of reuniting with you and our whispered nights of foolish passions, it was worth every sacrifice and pain, I think." Ead whispers with a genuine smile. 

"I will always carry the burdens of my dark legacy and indifferent cruelty of many ancestors like Sabran V, who mirrors the Witch of Inysca closely. There is a peace that the fate of the last queen of Inys resembles that of Sabran VII, a good ruler whose reward was a peaceful life with her lady in relative obscurity." I lean over and kiss her cheek affectionately. 

"As obscure as a woman with the ear of Ichneumon and Imperial Dragons can claim, my Sabran. I am not the only whose counsel is in demand even without the title." Ead points out as she rests her head on my shoulder. 

Ead moves and rests her head in my lap. The position is awkward, but I make no effort to move. She doesn't sleep nearly enough when these ghosts haunt her. A brief nap at midday will do her a world of good in the end, besides its a nice role reversal from her comforting my nightmares and terror confessions. 

***

Ead can be surprisingly shy and reserved even when acting on the centre of the stage. 

"Are you sure about this, Sabran? The fabric is deeply impractical, and I can only hide two weapons at best, not nearly enough to protect in the fight." Ead sounds almost comically aggrieved by the second fact. 

"The whole point of the colour is for you to stand out. The traders aren't putting that price on such things on a whim. The tone will go beautifully with your complexation and you need a dress suitable for visiting various courts. We can adapt the piece to changing fashion." I said expertly weighing the cloth in my hands. 

We stumble across the towns night market quite by accident. Ead wants the opportunity to get the smallfolk opinion on the trade negotiation she is heading into and scout for any potential danger. Despite being influential in shaping the peace amongst the nations, Ead refuses to believe that it will last. 

"I told you once that my days of dressing like Viscountess Nurtha without the ability to move freely in your defence are over. My need for attending courts a few are far between. There is no need for such extravagance when grey might be in fashion next season. Pick something fanciful for yourself; Lady Roslin is always keen for new portraits. Do not be surprised if she is compelling records and witnesses for an official biography since you have neglected every other effort.

"Any such efforts would feature you prominently, which proves my point." I say, trying to hide my grin. 

Ead sighs as she submits to the merchant as he measures the material against her frame. We confer quietly about the different options that will suit best, and he eagerly offers several styles from the same supplier. The quality is good, and I believe the man when says the work comes from a small collective in East who are still working to regain their economic footing. Ead sometimes worries that people will take advantage of my rather sheltered experiences. She should know better than most that the average swindler has nothing on the intrigue of the Virtues Council. 

"You need a new haircut, those curls of yours are growing wild." I tug at a lock affectionately as we leave the market. 

"Will you be reprising your role as my personal barber, Lady Sabran?" Ead smiles knowingly at me. 

She is teasing me, but there is an underlying truth to the message. I adore being able to simplify things for Ead from preparing meals with the cooks to keeping her sets of quills sharp. The intimacy is such a foreign concept after so many years with Ladies of the Bedchamber and retainers. After my imprisonment in the Queen's tower independence becomes important but equally so, the ability to serve others. Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra is my favourite target for these affections. 

***

Ead is protective in a way that makes our friends and companions laugh. 

I still maintain that I wasn't in any real danger when the men in the last inn become overly familiar after too much weak ale. My symbol of commitment is on full display, but people are often blind to such things with enough liquid courage. I often to recognise the person I say in the looking glass or mirror these days. My hair is lighter after so much time in the garden and the nickname Princess Snow no longer suits. Ead is proud of the healthy complexation and temperature of my skin. All these factors mean that the men in questions do not recognise the woman they are attempting to keep company that night. 

"Join us this fair evening. We will provide you with the finest ale in town." one offers hopefully. 

"A pretty lady like you should not be alone with only the stars for company." his companion agrees. 

"I am neither alone nor desiring to increase my companionship for the evening. Thank you for the offer though." the old strains of the familiar court accent tug at the edge of the words. 

"I have been watching you all night. Nobody is claiming the seat beside you even though you guard it so jealously." the first man sways drunkenly. 

Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra has a strange sense of amusements. Sometimes she likes to sneak in the shadows to keep her skills sharp. No amount of teasing will get her to break the habit. Even now with our lives are a married couple in a distant land with no need for secret bodyguards and identities. I watch with a mixture of sympathy and amusement as she materialises out of the shadows behind the two men without drawing their attention. Thankfully she doesn't feel the need to brandish a weapon or the glow of magic, still even in average clothing, and with the non-descript features, she is thrumming with power. 

"My consort is keeping the seat open for me while I care for the horses and settle our business. Thank you for your expressions of concern, please leave now."

"I am fine Ead; there is no need for any further disturbances this evening, let us leave without causing in trouble." I try for my most commanding tone. 

The men are too far gone to heed the warning that is clear in my voice. They turn around to glare at Ead, believing her to be a middle aged woman of average height and looks. The innkeeper is too experienced not to notice potential trouble and moves to intercept the three potential combatants. Ead takes an authoritative step forward and puts all her power into one word. 

"Leave."

***

"I have a surprise for you." 

We are entering the city are our long ride, both the horses and their riders need a long rest. Ead will start her negotiations tomorrow. We made good time with favourable weather and young active mounts. There is a certain luxury to travelling without the ever-present threat of danger if the treaty talks fail. While this summit will influence the district, we are longer trying to bring the two warring parts of the world together. It is now a common sight to see traders from the Emperor even in this remote land. There are reasons these negotiations are necessary in the first place. 

"Is there anything in our long association that makes you think I am overly found of surprises, Ead?"

There is a lightness in my tone. We move towards the stables and our lodging for the next week. Ead is a wonderfully sentimental and tries to surprise me with gifts and tokens. Such experiences are the exact opposite of both my first meeting with Ead and my mother's lessons about matrimony.

"No, if anything quite the opposite is true, but your life was dependent on a routine for far too many years. A little spontaneity will be good for you, consider it is continuing education." Ead says calmly. 

"Says the woman who successfully maintained multiple identities and a covert affair with the ruler of Inys for years."

Ead stands beside my mount, patting his neck affectionately as she helps me dismount. Strictly speaking, I don't need the help now. Riding is becoming second nature, but the excuse to touch Ead is too tempting to pass up, even though there are no restrictions on our displays of affection. I resist the temptation to suggest we give apologies for the formal dinner that evening and have private entertainment in our room.

"Truthfully darling I think we were indulged rather than particular successful at hiding our love affair. The smallfolk and Council were willing to forgive you anything, even falling in love with somebody as unsuitable as me." Ead says as she settles me on the ground gently. 

"I'm afraid your consort's assessment is correct on that matter, Princess Snow. That Candle Dance of yours is an unfair standard for those of us who still reside in the court. Not even Lady Briella was so brave in staking her claim after 15 years." a familiar voice calls not bothering to hide a laugh. 

I whirl around in surprise, coming face to face with Artheloth' Loth Beck. He looks much the same since our last meeting, a little older and a lot happier. His consort is hanging back, smiling nervously. They are both dressed in clothing fitting for heirs of Goldbirch. His mother's influence is evident in matching colours and subtle jewellery. Before I am conscious of the action, I am flying to my oldest friends arms. We twirl around much like the children who were careless so many years ago. There was a reason that Night Hawk believed he was an obstacle to potential marriage prospects. 

"Is this a good surprise then, Darling." Ead is laughing openly. 

"The best." I wipe away stray tears and turn my attention to the second guest. 

Loth's consort is a quiet man whose temperament is better suited to the lands of scholars than the cutthroat world of the Emperor and his court. It's one of the reasons Meg and I thought the match could be a good one, Loth fit a lifetimes worth of adventure into a short period. Mylos provides a counterbalance to such excesses and the work well as keepers of the Leas's wealth and loyal subjects of the new and expanding government system. 

"We were planning a holiday in any event. When Lady Ead mentioned in her last letter, her duties in this town, it seemed foolish not to take the opportunity. The Emperor wants new sketches of this coastline so there is work in it for me." Mylos explains with a bashful shrug. 

"We will stay with you for the next week. There will be plenty of time to catch you up on the latest gossip and intrigue while Ead plays the hero on a much smaller scale." Loth declares, dragging us to the inn.


End file.
